


Cullen's Revenge

by Bandshe



Series: Dirty Words on Black Wings [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen starts getting friskier</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cullen's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thetimba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetimba/gifts).



> There are references to the "Ribbons" story: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3449000

_~~Inquisitor~~ Fuck it, Autumn,_

_You think I can’t match you in these letters? Because my dear mage, you’re not the only one in this relationship that can make sparks fly. If I do recall you threatened me with your so called magic, but I believe it was my mouth that performed the magic._ _There you were tied to your bed as my tongue darted into your delicious sex, peaches and berries my love. I remember your juices glistening on my fingers in the sunlight. I remember your face as I licked them off my fingers._

 _Do you remember, or were you so full of ecstasy that you couldn’t pay attention? The next time I’ll make sure you don’t miss out on anything. I made the mistake of untying you too soon, my back suffered for it, but not the next time. The next time_ _you’ll be tied face down and it’s your back that'll suffer as I take you from behind. Oh the beautiful music that is you moaning out my name. I could hear that forever and I wouldn’t get tired of it. I know how you like me deep inside you, and I’m_ willing _to do that for you, you are after all The Inquisitor, and you have to make sure that your Commander is doing his job. How else are you going to find out without being there to experience it? I have to warn you, just because I’ll be in you, doesn’t mean _that my fingers can’t press up against your magic “button”.__

_I think that’s it for now. I swear if your pet or Bull reads this... I’ll just have to give you a stern talking to. Maker, that wasn’t really a threat._

_I’ll see you soon my Lioness._

_Cullen_


End file.
